Hybrid vehicles typically include one or more electric motors and an engine for generating a torque, and a hybrid drive unit, i.e., a transmission, for routing the torque to at least one wheel through a plurality of different gear sets. The hybrid drive unit typically includes a plurality of planetary gear sets, each including a plurality of gear members. The hybrid drive unit also includes a plurality of different torque transmitting devices, such as clutches and brakes that are configured for selectively interconnecting the engine and/or the electric motors with various members of the planetary gear sets.
A control system controls the operation of the hybrid drive unit. The control system includes a valve body assembly having a plurality of hydraulic valves housed in a valve body and configured for actuating, i.e., engaging or disengaging, the various torque transmitting devices to route the torque through different power flow paths to provide different operating modes. Additionally, the valve body assembly controls fluid flow for cooling and/or lubricating the various components of the vehicle, such as the gear sets and the electric motor(s).